bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Velyne Nightshade
Velyne Nightshade (ヴェリンナイチェツド, Verin Naicheddo) is a rogue shinigami, formerly the leader of Trinity Roaring Tigers, who is currently trying to find a place where he may join or help. He used to be partners with the new leader of Trinity Roaring Tigers, Howaito Shadou. He is currently wandering around looking for where he can grow. Velyne is currently the 7th Division Captain of the The Gotei 13, in the Sizaeon Clan. Velyne was considered a prodigy when he was young. Appearance Velyne's appearance is that of a young and handsome looking guy. He looks like a normal and cheerful kind of guy, many people stereotype him because of his looks, they believe that he is not strong and he is a boy who needs to grow up. Velyne has red hair with white highlights which go very well together and often compliments his appearance. He has a green vest which just goes down just above his stomach, he wears a black jacket and red stripes and parts on it. He also wears skinny black trousers with necklaces wrapped round his neck. Velyne sometimes is misjudged as a matured man around his 20's, he also charms many of the girls that he walks past just by his natural way of walking. He is very hard to not be friendly to him because of the way he looks very innocent and how he always seems happy to whoever he sees. Personality Velyne's personality is the type of guy who you can easily talk to and make friends with, sometimes people only respect him if they are not friendly with him. He changes his mood in battle completely, mostly when his friends get hurt, he will sacrifice himself for someone who he believes is a better person than he is and that they will remember him. Many people dont runaway from when he is battling because of his strength and the way he battles. He often is very protective of his friends as he always chooses to keep them safe, basically not letting them come with him. Despite many people getting angry at him he simply does not care, he also has discovered his talent to be able to look at someones techniques or skills and copy the movements quite quickly. He has such a good personality that his zanpaktou basically adores him as his owner. A lazy guy when he is not in battle or doing something, he always is seen with a confident face and him always being laid back and letting stressful moments pass over him, he also is not a person to rely on for ideas as he is to lazy to think about it. Although he is lazy he is very smart but he does not realise it, he often is looked up to for him having a laid back personality but being very strong. Just saying one word to his allies they will suddenly have the morale to get up and fight and help him. He is very hard to decieve even showing him things he loves and shows feelings to. Overall he is looked up at and he will always be willing to help someone, he has also been seen to recognise someone's intentions just by a glance in their eye. Synopsis A Deadly and Dangerous Lover: Masashi vs Velyne Equipment Tsubasa no wandarā (翼のワンダラー, Winged Wanderer): Velyne's main and favourite weapon, its appearance is a medium length blade which slightly gets thinner until the tip with a short red handle and many spikes opposite each other near the hilt. Due to the blade being medium size it has quite limited range but it allows more manipulation of the sword, it has spikes which gradually grow into a red colour, once red the blade manipulates itself to the situation. If Velyne adds more of his spiritual pressure it adds more sharpness and strength of the blade, making it easier to cut the enemy. Velyne's blade has the ability to telepathicly transmitt information to Velyne once he has cut or sliced the enemy. Velyne's blade has a very weird ability which stops any blood going onto the blade. ' Shishinkei naifu' (視神経ナイフ, Optic Knives): This is one of Velyne's hidden weapons in his belt which he rarely has to use, its appearance is just like a normal knife except it has chains attached to the hilt which give it the ability. Velyne carries 8 of these knives as he doesn't like to use them. They have the ability to give Velyne the ability to see through the illusion, he has to place them into the ground at the start of the battle or they will be useless, he uses them sometimes just as normal throwing knives. Baitaruwandā (バイタルワンダー, Vital Wonder): This is Velyne's signature weapons as he is seen walking around with it in his belt flashing them off. Its appearance is that of two revolvers with both a dark green, one with white stripes running through the middle and one with red stripes running through the middle. It appears that it auto reloads due to the mechanism of the reloading Velyne set up they have a small handle. They have the ability to enhance his zanpaktou's ability and they also are used to attack from long range. They also have paralyzation abilities which allows him to combine his weapon moves and they also have the ability to flash right at the point of contact with the eyes which cause them to be blinded. Omoi fuka (重い負荷, Heavy Load) This is Velynes huge black greatsword. Its appearance is a black greatsword which seperates at the middle than rejoins at the tip of the blade, it also has japanese letters going down the blade which means 'Whoever gets hit by this blade, will be weighed down with their greed'. It has 3 edges at the hilt of the blade and their are fang-like spikes on a part of the handle. Velyne uses this sword when he senses that the enemy is strong, its ability is that once it cuts or wounds the enemy it uses their own spiritual power to weigh them down. History Velyne was a born shinigami and had his mind erased once he was born to make him forget about what happened to his family. Ever since then he wanders alone looking for a place where he can grow with strength. He was recruited by Trinity Roaring Tigers because they noticed his skill immediately in a battle with a hollow, he was older than the teenagers in the group, hence why he was made leader. He is known for having one of the most creative zanpaktou's, which attracts a lot of people to his battles. He left Trinity Roaring Tigers mysteriously and he left a note saying 'It was time for me to go' many were speechless ever since then they have not seen him again. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Velyne possesses a ridiculous amount of spiritual energy which you would be lucky to see in your lifetime. It creates people who are under the presence of it will start to feel faint and collapse to their knees in overwhelming weight from the sheer amount of energy. It takes a crimson red colour when he releases it and it causes structural damage to his surroundings due to the mass he is releasing. Velyne's spiritual energy is one of his most feared abilities. Enhanced Strength: Velyne has a huge amount of strength as he has shown that he can hold off with his hand a huge sword being swung at full pace straight at him. Enhanced Agility: Velyne has shown a very overwhelming amount of speed, enough that he can equally fight with someone using shunpo while he isnt using shunpo. Enhanced Durability and Stamina: One of Velyne's most best assets is that he can take very powerful hits with ease and doesn't show signs of fatigue. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Velyne has shown in many of his battles of how much skill and knowledge he has of using his sword, even to a degree of fighting on par with a captain and all of the members in Trinity Roaring Tigers without putting much effort into it. He rarely has to use his shikai due to his ability to be able take down hollows and Gillian level hollows without breaking a sweat. He has tremendous agility and reflexes with his sword as he has shown when he thrusts his sword with tremendous speed to make it look like one thrust but in truth he is thrusting so many times. He has also been able to fight Akira and Locket with his sealed sword and easily fight on same ground with them. He often holds his sword in his right hand with his left hand in his pocket and once he recognises the way his opponent fights he switches hands to the style of the opponents fighting. He rarely moves his hand out of his pocket, he only removes it when he knows his opponent is strong. Kido Practitioner: Not one of Velyne's most favoured abilities or strong points, he rarely ever uses kido as he states "Its just not my style and it kinda takes to much effort". Velyne often puts his kido ability aside because he never practices it, if Velyne did put in the effort to practice it they say he could become a very skilled kido user but Velyne will never practice it. Extraordinary Growth Rate: Velyne is mostly acknowledged for his ability to grow in his abilities at monstrous paces. He can just look at someones skill and he can adapt it and improvise it to his liking allowing him to become a formidable opponent. He has shown it by being able to learn bankai within 1 month of knowing how to use his zanpaktou. Expert Flash Step User: Although Velyne does not use his flash stepping much when he has used it, it is very hard to keep up with him. He also uses it to his advantage like flash stepping to their blind side or using it to escape from a quick ability used by opponents. He often uses it to escape kido or long ranged moves, he can go up to 30Km without tiring. Analysing Expert: Velyne has shown that he can easily decipher someones zanpaktou's abilities weakpoint or how the opponent uses it. It has shown to give Velyne huge advantages in battle due to him knowing their weakpoints. Highly Interllectual: Velyne is very intelligent although he does not show it in his way of behaving towards people but actually he can use his brain to his advantage. He can look at his surroundings and use the enviroment to protect him or use it to sneak behind enemies. He often adapts to the situaition he is in like giving a false name and making himself look weak, he also can sense someones emotions if they are sad or happy. He uses his emotion detection to help out his friends. Expert Tactitian: Velyne has shown to plan out his next attacks before the opponent has even made his moves. He puts all the situaition he can think of and put a counter to them preparing him for very unlikely things making him stay on guard all the time. he is often called the 'Stupid Genious' due to the way he behaves but how smart he is makes him a genious. Highly Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Velyne can easily dispatch of enemies with just using his hands. At the start of a battle he doesn't even use his equipment he first gets a feel of the opponent using his hands. He has enough skill with his hand-to-hand that he can fight at high speeds with an opponent. Master Solid Sculpture User: His zanpaktou gives him this ability to touch things and make them into things he wants, he can use these to his own advantage. Zanpakuto Asobigokoro no aru ato (Playful Art) is the name of Velyne's zanpaktou. In its sealed state it is the form of Velyne's Tsubasa no Wandara. Which has the appearance of a red sword, which gradually gets thinner towards the tip. The sheath is the exactly same size and shape except it has a skull near the handle of the sheath. This blade has a small handle, making it easier for Velyne to manoever it even in the tightest if situations. It also has spikes on it. It is very rare that his sealed zanpaktou has an ability as well. Shikai: Asobigokoro is released by the command "Mould... Mould into the creations of the world". When Velyne has released his weapon takes the form of a scythe with a sharp end and roots right near the blade. It glows blue and has black ribbons blowing which have japanese words written on them saying "I can sculpt anything my power has to offer". It glows red and dissipates into the air then reforms as a scythe which appears in his hand. Shikai Special Abilities: Velyne's special ability revolves around giving Velyne the ability to touch anything which is solid and turn it into anything which is inanimate and use it to defend or attack depending on what he turns it into. He is capable of multi creating objects rapidly at the enemy. He can also have the ability to once touch the material of the solid and remember it so that he can turn the material into ones he has touched already. Velyne can add elements to the things he creates which can cause poisoning and burns and many major wounds. Peretto '(ペレット, ''Pellet) This is when Velyne touches an object creating many projectiles being fired at drastic speed and they flash at the point of impact causing as much damage possible. Velyne can also change the direction of these mid flight. '''Hanmā (ハンマー, Hammer) This is when Velyne touches an object creating a huge hammer to come flinging at the enemy. Velyne can multiply the amount and direction of it in mid flight. Kobushi (こぶし, Fists) This is when Velyne touches an object creating many different fists swerving around each other at huge amounts of speed and they eventually corner the opponent and explode on impact. Supaiku (スパイク, Spike) This is when Velyne touches an object creating huge amounts of spikes being fired in storms. The shapes of the spikes are all different. Kēji '(ケージ, ''Cage) This is when Velyne touches an object creating a cage which is very durable to trap the enemy. Velyne usually uses this in mid air or over the opponent. '''Kyanon (キャノン, Cannon) This is when Velyne touches an object which creates a cannon which Velyne fires at the enemy, it fires beams of flame at the enemy. Ransu (ランス, Lance) This is when Velyne touches an object which creates a lance which Velyne shoots at the enemy aiming to impale them. Shīrudo (シールド,'' Shield'') This is when Velyne touches an object which creates a shield defending everything behind the shield. Furoa (フロア, Floor) This is when Velyne touches the ground which creates sharp objects to arise from the ground and follow the enemy until they have been hit. Yumiya (弓矢, Bow and Arrow) This is when Velyne touches an object creating a bow, then he touches another object creating arrows and he fires storms of arrows at the enemy. Ken (剣, Sword) This is when Velyne touches an object creating a sword which he slashes and thrusts at the enemy rapidly. Batoru akkusu (バトルアックス, Battle Axe) This is when Velyne touches an object creating a huge Axe which Velyne swings around viciously. Kurōn '(クローン, Clone'') This is when Velyne touches an object creating 8 of himself which he uses to confuse the opponent and use it to surround the opponent. '''Kami kama (神鎌, God Scythe) This is when Velyne touches an object creating a huge scythe which he keeps on creating while jumping into the air and chucking them all at the opponent. Ranpāto (ランパート, Rampart) This is when Velyne touches the ground which creates a huge wall used to hold up the opponent or stop an attack which is to strong for the shield. Gaizā (ガイザー, Geyser) This is when Velyne touches the ground creating lots of vicious weapons to raise up from the ground and follow the enemy at rapid speed. Kaidan to suraido (階段とスライド, Stairs and Slide) This is when Velyne touches the ground making debris fly up into the air then while midair he touches objects creating stairs and slides used to move around. Sōsā (ソーサー, Saucer) This is when Velyne touches an object which creates a dozen spinning blades which Velyne chucks at the enemy. Netto (ネット, Net) This is when Velyne touches an object creating a net which follows the opponent until it has trapped them. Kanzen'na ikari (完全な怒り, Complete Wrath) This is when Velyne punches the ground causing debris to fly up then he jumps up and hits all the objects which creates lethal weapons which all attack the enemy at once not giving them a break. Bankai Vu~ishasuāto (ヴィシャスアート, Vicious Art) is the name of Velyne's zanpaktou in his Bankai state. Its appearance takes the form of an evolved version of Tsubasa no wandara, it is very big so that it sends fear into the opponents mind. Velyne's appearance changes as well as his zanpaktou, his hair turns silver and he has a thin and tight black sleeveless shirt which has 3 belts locked on diagonally. He has a neck coverer and golden wristguards and shoulder guards, he also has thin black trousers which have red knee guards and red guards on his shoes. Bankai Special Ability: Velyne's special ability for his bankai revolves around his shikai ability but it allows him to now create animated objects. Taigā (タイガー, Tiger) This is when Velyne touches an object creating Tigers which only come out with lions which creates a formidable force. Raion (ライオン, Lion) This is when Velyne touches an object creating lions which have huge amounts of strength attacking the enemy with fenominal strength. Hyou (ヒョウ, Panther) This is when Velyne touches an object creating panthers which do similar actions to what the wolfs do but quicker with less strength. Urufu (ウルフ, Wolf) This is when Velyne touches an object creating wolfs which are used to damage the enemy brutally. Saru (サル,'' Monkey'') This is when Velyne touches an object creating monkeys to swing around distracting and wasting the opponents energy. Tori (鳥, Bird) This is when Velyne touches an object creating flocks of birds to come and fly in front of the enemy restricting their sight. Chītā (チーター, Cheetah) This is when Velyne touches an object creating cheetahs to move at very quick speeds and hit the enemy and they run around them while attacking them in groups. Hebi (ヘビ, Snake) This is when Velyne touches an object creating snakes to frighten and bite and enemy poisoning them. They also wrap around the enemy blinding them. Doragon (ドラゴン, Dragon) This is when Velyne touches an object creating dragons of all elements to use elemental attacks at the enemy. They also melee the enemy with poisonous claws. Velyne uses this to shield him from strong attacks. Gorira (ゴリラ, Gorilla) This is when Velyne touches an object creating gorillas to continue to charge and punch at the enemy, Velyne also uses these to defend him. Neichā (ネイチャー, Nature) This is when Velyne touches many objects creating branches and poisonous flowers, mostly things to do with nature all in a combination of different moves. Kakusa reta buki (隠された武器, Hidden Weapons) This is when Velyne touches small stones and creates hidden weapons in his belt and chucks them at his enemy at quick speeds. Animēshon ikari (アニメーション怒り, Animated Wrath) This is when Velyne does a similar build up to the move as Complete Wrath but this time he fires all of his animated moves. Quotes "Stupid Genious, who made that crap up" "Damnit why did I have to be so stong, I was just getting into the groove of fighting" "Hate is a strong word...Thats why I use it" "Quiet down!!! I'm trying to fight here" Trivia Velyne's appearance is Rayne from Neo Angelique Abyss Velyne's abilities are based off of General Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Category:Male Category:13 Demon Guards Category:Sizaeon Clan